All My Heart Collection II: Friend and Foe
by Mara93
Summary: This is a collection of short Arthur/Gwen stories concerning friendships and foes they must face. They are modern and medieval. They are anywhere from a little over 100 words to around 1000. I'll be posting more of these collections soon. Thanks!


**All My Heart Collection II:_ Friend and Foe__  
_**

**Rating of all Ficlets in this collection:** T

**Author's Note:** This is a collection of drabbles (3 sentence and about 100 words or a little more stories} and ficlets (500 to about 1000+ word stories) written for various AG fic challenges, including the most recent one, AG Fic Battle 2.0, where I wrote 40 for the wonder Purple team I got to be part of. This is the first time I'm posting all these smaller stories. They are all Arthur/Gwen stories, a few time mostly about just one of the characters. This collection is about if they met in an alternative way. There are more collections that I'll be posting daily this week. Note too that I will be getting the next 'Chambers' fic up this week and will be working on 'Territories' in hopes of getting that up in a few weeks. Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy these.

_**Kindred and Past Allies**_

**Evil Woman**

**Written for: ** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt: **rubberglue-_ Arthur sometimes finds the knights far too protective of Gwen_

**Characters:** A/G, knights, Merlin

**Rating:** T/ takes place after season 4 finale

…

Merlin found it amusing. Arthur found it annoying.

And the knights were just _finding _too much period.

When Gwen rode back to Camelot between the knights after Morgana's occupation, it was the most wonderful sight ever. She was like a queen, sitting up there, between all the red cloaks. And if they wanted to treat her like a queen, well Arthur had no quarrel with that. But

_THIS?_

It made his pout come out. And it made Merlin snicker under his breath.

"Shut up Merlin."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing. So shut up and don't say anything."

Merlin rolled his eyes and left the premises. _Cabagehead._

Arthur went outside and observed from the top towers of the castle. Then later he observed from inside.

Guinevere walked into the town area. And there was Percival, guarding her movement with a stern look to any man that passed them by.

Guinevere entered the castle and started to move up the steps, and Gwaine was at her side, holding onto her arm to make sure she wouldn't fall. It _was an awful fall after all._ Arthur grittingly heard Gwaine say as Arthur spied upon them from the top.

Guinevere saddled her horse, and Leon was making sure she was seated upon it properly, sharing smiles and laughter with her as he charmingly handed her the reins.

Oh and then, because Lancelot was out on a quest with Elyan, taking his place was some new guy…er…Arthur kept forgetting his name…Philip or something like that, who made sure that Guinevere was safely escorted to her house.

Well enough was enough!

…

Arthur spent the afternoon thinking of what he would say and then called them to order. He ignored Merlin's snickering from the back.

"Thank you…everyone for coming."

They all looked at him with curiosity and started a volley of questions.

"Is it Morgana?"

"No."

"Morgause?"

"No."

"Another griffin?"

"No."

"Black knight?"

"_NO."_

"Errr…evil sorcerer?"

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh. "No. It's not some evil threat or strange creature or anything like that. It's…"

And now, Arthur realized that what he was about to say might sound just a bit silly. And yet…

"It's about Guinevere."

"Has she been captured?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Sick?"

"No."

"Awful encounter with bandits-

Arthur nearly threw down his gauntlet as from behind Merlin was still snickering. "_NO!_ It's none of these things, okay? It's er…you. Being so uh…"

Arthur was feeling sillier by the moment. "Being so chivalrous with her. That's what it is. That's what's wrong."

_Could it get any more foolish sounding?_

The knights stared at him, and Arthur fiddled with his cloak. "Um…I want you to not be so…chivalrous with her."

"You want us to be rude?" Leon asked with confusion.

Arthur shook his head hard. "No! I just want you to be a little less…"

Gwaine was grinning mischievously. "Chivalrous."

"Right!" Arthur pointed to him excitedly. Finally someone got it. "Less chivalrous."

They all looked at Arthur strangely who cleared his throat and stated with royal importance. "Alright, now that that's taken care of…you may all go. Meeting…over."

He looked up to the ceiling of the room, ignoring their bewildered expressions, and hummed under his breath.

As of course…Merlin snickered some more.

_Idiot._

A week later, he was having a lovely romantic evening with Gwen in her little home. They were seated upon her bed's corner, kissing amorously, when she started to laugh.

"Uh…my kissing amuses you?"

She swiftly apologized. "No. I'm sorry. Kiss me some more."

And so he did. And so she laughed.

Looking quite bothered now, Arthur pulled away. And Gwen tugged at his tunic to bring him back to her. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it when I think about it."

"Think about what?"

She pressed a small kiss against his lips, "How you reacted when so many of the knights treated me chivalrously."

"What do you mean?" He asked her suspiciously.

Gwen grinned. "Well, they've always treated me quite well. But um…for weeks there you were so busy with kingdom affairs that you paid me little heed. And so I asked them to act a little extra chivalrously."

He gaped at her. "_You_ did that?"

She nodded. "Yes. And it worked. I got your attention."

"Oh you evil woman." He told her strongly, grasping her shoulders.

But Gwen just laughed. "You've never been more chivalrous with me."

He had to grin at that, nodding his head, before giving her a passionate kiss. "You evil wonderfully wicked woman."

_Indeed. _

_Such wonderful wickedness._

**TTT**

**One Last Time**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 4

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Morgana does something good._

**Themes used:** Last time, sword

**Characters:** Gwen, Morgana

**Rating:** T

…

Morgana does something good.

Dark golden curls on a young pretty girl.

_Could it be? Victory so easy? This kind of death would shatter them all._

A small sword pointed at her. "I've been trained to use this."

The witch stared, so like someone she once knew. _So-_

She gripped the girl tightly. "_Don't l_et go of me."

Transference spell. It brought them to the wood.

An anxious voice.

"Alana Ygraine, wandering off again!"

The queen recoiled at sight of the witch, hands out to bring her daughter away.

"Morgana."

_One last good deed._

"Gwen. Keep her near next time."

And the witch disappeared.

**TTT**

**A Man's Honor**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 1.0

**Prompt:** fabyenn- Elyan/Percival, Canon AU, _Percival always knew that loving Gwen would be Lancelot's downfall._

**Characters:** Gwen, Elyan, Percival

**Rating:** T/ takes place after 4.02

…

It was what they were warned about from the start. Well actually it had been after the big battle since Arthur made Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, and he, knights on the spot. Death occurred quite frequently among men who fought honorably. And so never just assume they would always be there. You were welcome to mourn someone's passing, but you left your tears, if you felt a need to shed them, at the pyre and then you moved on.

Lately Percival was having a hard time with that, feeling conflicted too because there was someone in the middle who complicated his feelings even further. Someone innocent enough, unintentionally maybe the catalyst.

"Percival?" He heard the soft voice and looked up, thinking the irony. Percival put down the brush, explaining as he tapped the horse's rump to get him to go back to his stall.

"Before I became a knight, I used to do a lot of stable work. Still calms me to be among the horses. See their coats gleaming."

He walked out of the stables, going to a nearby fence, sitting on the edge of it, gazing over the beautiful and vast lands of Camelot. Elyan followed him quietly. Percival told him as matter of fact, "Going out on patrol again tomorrow. Missed it. Be nice to be out in the wood, the open."

Elyan touched his friend's shoulder to quiet his rambling. "You miss Lancelot, don't you?"

"Well don't you?" Percival asked sharply.

"Elyan smiled. "Of course I do. But you were traveling with him for a year or so before you both got to Camelot. We all know you were close, like brothers."

To that Percival shook his head. I'm close with all of you. We're _all_ like brothers."

Elyan said nothing, and then Percival blurted out with little eloquence. "He didn't have to die. He didn't have to be so brave. He did it to protect Arthur of course, to honor your sister's wishes because he loved her that much. He loved her and that was the reason he died. That and his overabundance of nobility."

"You blame my sister then for his death?" Elyan asked sharply.

Percival negated that, pulling at the edge of his sleeveless tunic that he wore under his chainmail. "Of course not. We all know Gwen loves Arthur. And he, her. But Lancelot loved your sister. I have no doubt of that. Do you?"

Elyan smiled sadly. "No. But she wasn't the cause or she didn't mean to be. There's something about Gwen. Always has been. Look how Arthur's in love with her, a prince who is already performing the duties of King. Gwen can get people to listen like no other. She brings out people's honor. But I know she feels terrible about Lancelot's death. She didn't want this, Percival."

The other knight took in his 'brother's plaintive expression and nodded. "I know. But it's happened and I know what she asked of him. I know he protected Arthur for her. For love. We can say it was nobility and honor, respect for his king, but it was for love too, Elyan. It's on the record. Everyone knew. He loved her. And he died for that love."

"Gwen has been blaming herself for that. I've seen it the past few days when going down the halls. She's doing her work and she's set upon it, but she's also wiping tears every few moments. She feels responsible. I'm not saying she ever loved him. Gwen always says that her heart has contained Arthur. But she did care for him a great deal."

"I know she did. I guess…" Percival hesitated. "This is going to sound awful because she's your sister, but I wish Lancelot never loved her enough to honor her wishes."

"But then Arthur might be dead. Our Sovereign, Percival. Our King. And our friend."

"I know. And I wouldn't want that either. I've been trying to find easy answers to all this, but there are none, are there? Not easy to blame. Not easy to bring back. It's just too hard."

Percival's head hung, so Elyan rubbed some at his shoulder, speaking firmly. "Then maybe we should honor him by respecting what he chose to do. As Knights of Camelot, maybe my friend, that is the best thing we can do. Respect that Lancelot cared enough to save our king. Loved enough to do it. No matter who that love may have been for."

Percival nodded and felt Elyan walking away.

He stayed sitting on the fence for a long time, spotting just across the way the handmaiden, Gwen, with a pile of laundry to dry. He hadn't spoken to her much since this all went down. Now he quietly made his way over, touched at her arm.

She pressed her palm against her heart in surprise. "Oh."

"Didn't mean to startle you."

She gave him an uncertain look. "No. It's alright."

The towering knight peered down at her, touching her arm a bit shyly. "_Are_ you alright?"

Gwen's eyes diverted attention to the ground, before she lifted her head, nodding, in a not so assuring way. "Yes. I-

"I miss him too." Percival told her plainly.

She bit at her bottom lip; he touched her hand just slightly before letting go. And then. "Need some help?"

"No, I…"

"Can't friends help each other?"

She looked up at him then, whispering painfully. "I never-

He stopped her, putting up his hand. "I know. He knew too. He did it because of the kind man he was. We need to honor that. And simply be grateful that Arthur lives."

Her breath shuddered before she agreed. And then, Percival took out some of the linens, helped her hang them.

…

On his way to the armory, Elyan noticed, and smiled.

Let the healing begin. Let a man's honor never be broken.

Let a kingdom always be united.

And let friends never give into spite.

**TTT**

**Love's Magic**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 2

**Prompt: ** anonymous- Gwen finds out about Merlin's magic. He begs her not to tell Arthur. She faces a dilemma...

**Themes used:** Tattered, mystery

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin

**Rating:** G

…

Queen Guinevere is relieved, but troubled with indecision also.

Toddler daughter, Princess Eugenia had unexpectedly, fearlessly, run through a group of training knights, precariously close to danger. Too fast for hands, but not for _loving_ magic.

"Merlin…"

"Ah, glad Eugenia is okay."

"Well yes. You saved her."

"What? No-

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Merlin's hands shake.

"That you're a sorcerer."

"No-

"I saw your eyes Merlin, shining gold."

_It's over. His time in Camelot, tattered._

"Please don't tell him. He hates it. He'll hate me."

She feels his fright, but before she can answer-

"_Hate._

A bit melodramatic don't you think Merlin?"

Guinevere turns, _her husband_, King Arthur.

"You've always been a mystery to me. Now I know why." Arthur sees stark fear, smiles kindly. _This man saved his child_. "Time perhaps for new Camelot rules."

Guinevere approves, love making the decision clear.

_Magic Camelot_.

**TTT**

Not So Bad

Written for: ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

Prompt: rubberglue "It's your turn to clean the bathroom."

Characters: A/G, Merlin

Rating: G

…

This is what you got for living with two guys that you only met a week ago during college orientation. Oh yes it was a very spur of the moment thing for three almost perfect strangers to decide to room together. But well, the apartment had three bedrooms, believe it or not. Arthur was paying more than half the rent because his dad was the ultra millionaire Uther Pendragon, while Merlin and Gwen were the more scrappy kind.

_No_, they just basically didn't have over a million in their accounts. And so well, why not? None of them liked the dorms on campus. Or dorm food. Yuck.

So now after Gwen had her turn, and Merlin had his, it was Arthur's turn to clean the _restroom facility_ and well, he and Merlin were of course arguing about it.

"It's not my turn you idiot."

"Yes it is, cabbagehead. Look over there on the calendar." Now Gwen pointed it out too a bit more gently. She had a feeling she knew why Arthur was making such a big fuss about this after gaining access to his ways of keeping house. _If you wanted to call it that_.

…

Merlin obviously decided he had enough, gathering his things together. He had a Magic, Witchcraft and Spiritual World class he had to get to which Arthur thought was very strange. He and Gwen were normal when it came to their side classes. While he was taking Politics and Warfare, she was in Kitchen Chemistry.

He supposed Merlin had company in his spooky odd choice of side classes. He met two people that were also taking some bizarre ones. Morgana: How to Stage a Revolution, and the weirdest of all, Gwaine: Food and Power in the Twentieth Century.

…

After Merlin was gone, Gwen asked softly, "Arthur, are you so reluctant to clean the bathroom because you don't know much about how to do it?"

If Merlin asked him that Arthur would hotly deny it, but now that Gwen did, with all her pretty curls of hair, big caring eyes, and gentle voice, he nodded his head. "We always had someone else to do that stuff around my dad's five houses. I've never even held a toilet rubber."

Gwen nearly choked on her Xing Tea. "Um Arthur, it's scrubber. Okay…come on." She grasped his wrist loosely, leading him in the direction. "To the bathroom."

…

Now, an hour later, she marveled at him for a second as he did an okay job at scrubbing the toilet's edge and the floor. "I don't get it. You're rich enough. You easily could have just gone to another school or hired someone to do all the work and yet you let Merlin and me live with you for less rent and you agree to help with the housework. Why?"

He put the cleaning pad down, and the toilet scrubber, while looking into her deep brown eyes. "Gwen, I spent most my years in school, going from one to another. I went to ten different grade schools."

"What?" Gwen asked with shock.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, my dad's business. And I never had an issue making friends, but it never felt all that permanent. I don't know…" He shyly looked away from her, his bottom lip pouting out some. "I saw you guys and even with Merlin being weird, but you certainly being fine in every way…"

She blushed at that.

"I…felt this odd connection and I…hoped I could find maybe more permanent friends."

She smiled at that, and spontaneously kissed his cheek, whispering afterward, "You have it upside down again. The scrubber."

"Oh yeah…" He laughed at himself a bit.

She spoke candidly. "Well the three of us are going to be living together, going through finals week and everything. I think that means a _lot_ of closeness."

He looked at her with clear intention. "Hope it does."

Then he touched her shoulder before shying away.

He was such a confident guy and yet with her he let his guard down, and in those moments, his vulnerability came out, getting her to have a funny feeling inside.

"I hope it does too Arthur. And you're doing better."

He looked down at his work. It wasn't so bad.

"Yeah." He smiled.

His turn wasn't so bad either.

Not with friends…and maybe the hint of something more.

**TTT**

**Ding Dong!**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 3

**Prompt:** anonymous- _BB!Gwen and BB!Morgana decide to run away from Camelot…they pretend they know exactly where they're going when they come across Arthur._

**Theme used:** makeover

**Characters:** Gwen, Morgana, Arthur

**Rating:** T

…

_The witch was DEAD._

No, really!

_She got deathly bored of her tree-cave-house and the heebie jeebies from old unshaven men named Emrys. So she returned to Camelot to get back with her BFF. And now they were running away._- sort of.

_Men went on treks (DRAGON EGG?)_ so why shouldn't they?

But bad Camelot feminine-wiles luck, getting lost whilst running into the king.

"Act like you don't see him."

"Gwen, he's riding right _alongside_ us."

"Make a face.

_Not a smirk!"_

"Where are you two going?"

"Just taking a ride to the market's 57% off makeovers sale."

"WHAT?"

"_SMIRK,_ Morgana."

**TTT**

**Daughter of a Blacksmith**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 1.0

**Prompt:** rubberglue - _Mithian returns to Camelot and meets the daughter of a blacksmith ._

**Characters:** A/G, Mithian

**Rating:** T / prompted/written before season 5

…

Mithian stood at the balcony's edge, A flat line formed upon her lips. She hadn't wanted to come here again, for this _reunion_ with the king. It was only the letter that made her decide to, from the queen herself. Her father hadn't cared. After the debacle of coming here the first time to marry the king, and then being rejected, he hadn't cared for his daughter to revisit. He couldn't come himself either because he'd been suffering from a long term illness the past few years.

That was why he wanted to marry his daughter off the first time. If she was married to the king of Camelot, then they could share the lands, rule over them together. It was perfect.

But Arthur Pendragon spoilt it and so Mithian had no desire to see him again. To be in Camelot again. Except for one thing. Except to see one person.

"_She's the daughter of a blacksmith."_

That's what he told her before she departed in disgust, not looking forward to having to tell her father that the union would not be made. The woman Camelot's king loved, was simply the daughter of a blacksmith. Nothing more, someone most nobles would dismiss as the help, replaceable. But Arthur clearly hadn't felt that way.

And now there was this. Mithian took out the carefully worded letter, reading it one more time before her departure. It was from that blacksmith's daughter. Only now she was Camelot's highest ruler next to her husband. She was The Queen. And this letter was sent because King Arthur had vey lofty ambitions it seemed. Mithian found them quite foolish and big headed of him to think he could achieve such, _kingdom wide peace_.

"I tend to like this spot too."

The voice was low, gracious without overextending. Calm. Composed. Not so much like her husband who Mithian had noticed wringing his hands when she told him no.

"My Lady." Mithian turned around, bowing quickly to the petite woman with long dark curls that were partially swept around her head into a braid of decoration. Her dress was regal blue, scalloped at the neckline to hint at her firm breasts, and gathered at the waist to bring attention to her curving figure. Quite astonishing actually to think this woman not so long ago had been just a handmaiden. A blacksmith's daughter.

The queen lifted her hand, stating, "Please."

Mithian stood a little more at ease, wondering how something that had taken her years to learn, this woman seemed to get so quickly. She gazed out some at the multitude of houses and then the forest and mountains in the distance. "I should be going soon. I heard they were just getting the horses ready. You'll not have to deal with me anymore." She got out the last line in a rush, feeling awkward for it afterwards.

"We were hoping you would stay longer actually."

Mithian gave the queen a questioning look. "I'm sure you jest. I didn't give your husband the answer he wanted."

The queen frowned. "You don't hold much hope for him, much belief. Nor for me or you would have realized I too want this alliance. I too see its importance."

Mithian sighed, tempted to say something dry and offending, but she was not like that. And there was something about the queen, how she balanced the power and her genuine regard for people. Mithian felt it something to appreciate. "I didn't mean to offend you, my Lady."

Now the queen smiled. "You didn't. But Mithian this alliance will be so good for Albion. You must see that the bandit kings are trying to destroy it, wanting to spread everywhere: disorder and cruelty. Arthur does not want that. He has seen so many kingdoms fall and so many of the poorest people suffer. I have too. We don't want that Mithian for any kingdom, for any people. We want peace, and we do believe it can be achieved. Maybe that is quite simpleton feeling, but it is honest, good, and from the heart."

Mithian stared at her, stunned at how this woman who hadn't even grown up in nobility could show it so vibrantly. It made Mithian even more curious, blurting out the stupidity. "_Where_ were you when he proposed marriage…to me…to my kingdom? Where were you my lady? Why didn't you object?"

A shadow of sadness fell over the queen's face. Mithian felt terrible for the questions suddenly. "I'm sorry." She gazed downward. The horses were saddled. "Well it' seems they're ready so-

The queen grasped her arm before she could depart. "Wait."

Mithian kept her eyes down on the ground as the queen spoke more. "I couldn't…be there. I'd been banished from Camelot."

That made Mithian's eyes widen as she lifted her head and looked at the queen with shock. "What? Why?"

That pain still there in little fragments, the queen shook her head. "No. It's in the past. All you need to know is that I love my husband."

The queen pressed her hands against her heart, pushing them over the blue gauzy material. "I love him with all my heart. And I am sorry that you were brought here last time for something life changing and then was told it wouldn't be. I have no quarrel with you Mithian as I hope you have none with me. I just ask that you look into your heart and see maybe what you saw in Arthur before he gave you the answer you didn't want. Perhaps that's why you're giving us the answer we don't want. This is beyond you, me, and Arthur. This is about Albion's future, the future of all our kingdoms. We cannot let these bandits continue to strike, to become their own ruthless rulers. We must put a stop to this."

In rash answer to that, Mithian told the queen, "That would mean war for each kingdom, most of which are ruled by men who covet battle. I've been a princess long enough to see. They would fight for a horse if need be, some of them. They are that war hungry. Queen Guinevere, I'm sorry, but you are fighting a losing battle."

"Not if one kingdom joins. And then another, and then…"

The queen smiled with meaning. Mithian couldn't help but smile too. And then surprisingly felt the queen reach out to touch her hand.

"Please. Think about it. What the king is proposing is not impossible. It can and will be done. We just all need to have hope."

Mithian stared at her. So small. So unassuming, until she walked into a room and carried herself with such dignity you had no choice but to look her way.

And finally Mithian understood fully why she had been rejected. It just made it hurt no less because the truth was Mithian had been pursued plenty before. All the men were perfect standards of nobility. So like a plank of wood, lifeless, mundane. Only Arthur, after he attempted to be just like them, showed her another side when his every attempt to be the perfect ruler, turned into some little embarrassing incident, making Mithian laugh not only with amusement, but fondness, growing attraction.

For years her parents shared nothing but a political marriage, like a plank of wood, love some official statement, rather than a spontaneous leap of the heart.

But this, what these two shared, what she caught when they didn't realize anyone was in the hall, tender kisses, fond caresses of the face, was so different.

So…

Hopeful.

"I still think it's an outlandish idea, but I will speak to my father. I can promise you nothing else."

…

It was hours later, after Mithian's departure that Gwen, now known to not just her husband, but almost everyone as Queen Guinevere, moved to caress his shoulder. He was standing at the window so pensively, his face lined with bothered thought.

"Am I a fool to think this is going to work?" He asked, feeling her warm touch.

Gwen turned his shoulders, got him to face her, caressing his cheeks with her fingers. "No. Because if you are I am too. I tried to convince her. Maybe she'll come around."

Arthur sighed, smiling just a little. "If anyone could do it, it'd be you."

She smiled too, feeling his arms surround her as she rested her head against his chest, the ties of his white tunic tickling at her nose. "Nevertheless, whatever happens, I love you. And you will never be a fool to me. Have hope Arthur. It will work. You'll see. Albion will be united."

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips tiredly against her hairline, exhausted and irritated after hours of council that had fallen apart into nothing resolved. "I want to believe that."

She lifted her fingers to his face, got him to focus in on her. "Then do. Believe. Because it will happen. I know it."

"How?"

She smiled at him like he was a naïve little boy. "Because I have faith in you Arthur. I always have faith in you."

…

It would take months and years, but it would come.

Albion would be united.

And there would never again be a King and Queen like Arthur and his Guinevere, seekers of peace, seekers of justice, seekers of the fair.

People like Mithian who wanted to hope, would see that, and feel that, and believe too.

**TTT**

**Arms Around**

**Written for: ** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** hope27 - _Arthur and Guinevere knew about Merlin and Freya's secret…they try to comfort him when he loses her._

**Characters: ** A/G, Merlin

**Rating:** T

…

She hears heavy breaths and walks forward. It's normal for her to go the wood. She likes to find the prettiest gillyflowers around.

But what she finds before any flowers enters her vision, startles her. It is a friend and he is in tears. He mentions a name.

"Freya…"

He cries it out. And she recalls something. And with that recall suddenly it all becomes clear to her. She holds her breaths in, retreating behind a tree, and cautiously moves away.

She must talk to Arthur.

…

"You're serious about this?"

Gwen frowns. "Yes, of course. You saw it. Merlin taking Morgana's dress. Well it was the same dress I saw him take to that woman, Freya. That night I witnessed her and Merlin together. Nothing sordid. They just shared a kiss in the caves. He did not realize I was there. She was beautiful, but her clothing all torn. And her face…it was so sad. Her eyes full of misery. Except for when she was with Merlin. And then he too was so happy."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you confront him?"

Gwen shakes her head. "I did not want him to think me a spy. This is why though. Why he's so sad Arthur. Surely you can see it, feel it. He lost someone he loved."

Arthur shakes his head, stunned. "You're saying I killed a woman that he was in love with? That… that…monster…was really a woman, someone gentle, kind?"

Gwen touches his cheek. "I know you did not mean to hurt anyone. That you didn't realize she was so much more. That Merlin…"

"He actually professed his love to her?"

"He did."

Arthur lowers his head now, abashed. " I teased him. I made it like a mockery. He probably hates me."

"Oh Arthur, no. Merlin would never hate you. But as his friends we can't let him suffer like this alone."

He is deep in thought, his brow furrowed with regrets and tension, before Arthur nods his head rapidly.

"You're right. Like you usually are. Wise and…" Arthur's fingers come out tenderly. They touch her curls, her cheek. "Beautiful."

Gwen blushes slightly, but then the plan goes into motion, to help a friend find peace, to help him smile and live again fully.

…

The ride out of Camelot does not take terribly long, but during it Merlin looks at them curiously.

Finally they reach the high mountain peaks of Isgard. They do not climb it, but instead ride down into the valley below. There they find a rushing river with a crystal colored waterfall that flows into it, not so big, but still a wonder.

They sit and Arthur gestures for Gwen to tell Merlin everything she saw. Afterward the servant looks stunned.

"You saw me, but-

Arthur puts up his hand to stop his rambling servant before he keeps talking without end. "Merlin, we're not mad, just…"

Merlin looks from one to the other, before getting up to his feet, and walking briskly to the other side, his arms folded over his chest and stomach.

Gwen whispers. "Let me." And she goes to him. "Merlin…" There are tears in his eyes and so she reaches forward, hugs him. "Oh Merlin, so much pain to go through alone. You didn't have to."

He holds onto her for a bit as Arthur watches with dashes of envy he can't conceal entirely. Good thing they are far enough away to not see that still he wishes he didn't have to hide his feelings for Guinevere. Perhaps one day…

_Ah, one day. Merlin. _

At that moment Gwen brings Merlin back. They sit together, no words, just caring company.

Soon it happens though and Merlin gapes.

From the trees surrounding them are hundreds of butterflies, soaring into the air.

They make Arthur smile. "Knew this was the right time of year. There are so many butterflies in this part of the land that if you're quiet enough, you can even hear their wings, the rustle of them as they move back and forth. It's said to be a holy place. That to come here when the butterflies take flight, you can see your missed one. That there is a butterfly for all, but only on this day. Do you see her Merlin?"

The servant shakes his head.

Of course not. Freya lies within the lake. She-

_But then it's there. _

A butterfly that looks like it wears a blue burgundy dress. It shines like her eyes did when happy. It flutters into the air not with any strong bravado, but springs of courage.

_Springs of-_

Merlin feels his last bit of strength abandon him. His face falls and his body sags.

Arthur's hands awkwardly hold at one side. Gwen's tenderly at the other.

"_Freya…"_

Merlin cries.

"I loved her."

And they echo it.

For they know.

_This is goodbye. _

And so as friends…they will not let him be alone.

The tears will shed with arms around.

And he will smile

_Truly_ smile

Once again.

**TTT**

**Find Me**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** rubberglue- _Take me to a cave, where I can't be seen._

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin

**Rating:** T / What if, by magic healing, Arthur lived and Mordred did too after Camlann?

…

He sat within rock, within private hold. Concealed from the world. From her. For she could not know yet. That he lived. That he survived.

Merlin told him there was no choice, to hold still. And so now he did, but his mind was restless. His body was impatient. And his misery was ripe.

Look at him now. Running away. Hiding within a cave to protect it all. Because Merlin said he had to. Morgana was gone. But Mordred lived, and was consumed by revenge in retaliation for Morgana's death, and for Kara's still.

So it was this existence now. Keep hidden, keep it secret that the king lives. Tell no one.

_Hide Arthur…hide._

The people of magic hated him. Kara and so many others had shown him that. Even though many of them committed crimes that needed to be punished, their furies were ones that he should have pondered upon more deeply. For you see, now he has the time to do that, to look back and witness the pain his father caused and that he himself may have not done enough to end.

It has been days now, he imagined, that Merlin left him cloaked within this dark cave. He had plenty of food and drink, but it was no real home, only temporary shelter, a hiding place. Arthur Pendragon had never been one to hide from anybody.

But now everything was so twisted from what it was meant to be.

Mordred didn't die. He smiled and looked like he had, but Merlin told him that Mab, and the other sisters of magic were angry with Arthur. They allowed him to live, but not without threat. Kara dead and Morgana too, Mordred was a dangerous foe. Merlin told Arthur about the power Mordred had when he was a boy. Now that he was a man, the power was even more awesome, and that was not all.

Within the past dark months, while Arthur went from recovery to hiding, Mordred had sought through transference many magical beings. They were under his control now, allied with him to restore magic to all of Albion. Force it upon those who persecuted magical beings. Make them fear it. Although Mordred had once been a boy with goodness in his heart, a man of kindness and humility, he now was angry, bitter and a formidable foe.

Arthur had to remain ensconced. He wanted to rectify the wrong, start his reign of Camelot anew. And yet too he was ashamed, shackled by doubt.

This dark age that had come to the land…could he end it? Could he find some golden light? Arthur knew not. As he sighed. As he wearied. And fell to sleep.

…

_Footsteps._

They starkly brought him out of his slumber. Arthur lifted his sword into hand cautiously. Merlin told him the cave was a well hidden one, but anything could be found with persistence. If it was Mordred or his beings that now served him, they'd see that Arthur Pendragon did not go down without a fight.

…

"Merlin, I still don't understand. Why did you bring me here?"

"You'll see."

…

_That voice_. The sword lowered in his hand.

…

They rounded the corner of the jagged cave and the light was dim, but not so hard to see with Merlin's magic as he whispered the word, _"Leoht."_

Gwen gasped. There was a man sitting upon some of the taller rock formations, staring at her.

…

Arthur's heart panged restlessly. Merlin told him his reason for leaving was to take care of matters. Arthur thought that meant Mordred, not-

…

His chainmail and tunic were dirtied, ripped, holed. His face had scratches and he was wounded, not severely, but markedly.

_And yet…_

She stumbled some, feeling a hand steady her.

"Merlin?"

"It's him Gwen. I couldn't tell you on the way. If Mordred found out now, everything would be ruined. But it's him."

"_Oh…"_

She clutched her heart and started to fun forward. Arthur met her halfway. They clung. They gripped. Material bended and twisted under their desperate fingers. Their mouths shared the warmest essence of water. They cried and held unyieldingly.

And Merlin smiled softly. It would not be easy, but together they three could do it.

They'd bring Camelot to its golden age.

**TTT**

**Hocktide**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** rubberglue-_Merlin is_ _in love, Arthur finds it too amusing and Gwen is roped in to be matchmaker (not an easy task when Arthur insists on meddling)_

**Characters:** A/G, talk of Merlin, Mithian

**Rating:** T/Hocktide: real medieval celebration

…

"Everything's set, right?"

Gwen restrained a sigh. First he told her that Merlin was in love. Then, Merlin was in love with the princess of Nemeth, Mithian. So they needed to arrange a meeting between them. How to do that? Well the Hocktide celebration was coming up very soon.

It came now, Arthur's snicker. It was always such a very interesting sight watching the king snicker. "Something you find amusing my husband?"

He had found plenty amusing the last three days as he thought of Merlin 'in love'.

"Hocktide…can you imagine Merlin tying her up? Oh, what a hoot that should be. Merlin, once servant, now grand sorcerer, tying up the woman he loves, hah hah hah."

_Oh dear. _

Gwen moved around the room busily as her husband fell down upon the bed in outrageous laughter.

_Silly man _

Mithian was set to arrive tomorrow. _Splendid._ The Hocktide tradition would start that afternoon. Then on Tuesday, the second part would commence.

As Arthur was amused about another thing, there was no doubt he was recalling _that_ piece of the festival

"Wait till she ties his scrawny little self too, demanding payment. Should prove to be quite amusing. _Oh ho_."

_Mmmhm_.

"Arthur." She stood at the foot of the bed, looking down upon him and his snickering self.

"Yes?" He asked with a hugely amused smile.

"Don't you have knight training to tend to?"

He thought about it for a minute before nodding his head. "Oh yes. I do." He reached up for her but it was a long stretch.

When he reached out again he was successful, grasping her blue skirted waist, pulling her to the bed with him. Arthur heard her yell of surprise before she laughed also.

"See, that's why I need you. You're quite good at remembering things."

She couldn't help notice his strands of hair sticking up. "I'm also good at reminding you to comb your hair."

"I lost it again." He pouted.

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh. "Your comb?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to find it?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"No."

"But Arthur-

His mouth came into tune with hers and she had her reason why he wanted to find his comb later.

_Hmmm… _

The comb could wait.

…

"Okay, so when is she coming?" Arthur asked, jumping from one foot to another. Gwen had rarely seen him so excited, but the reason why was obvious and actually quite sentimental. Both of them had noticed for quite some time how Merlin was lonely. Sure he was a grand sorcerer and received quite a bit of respect from those in Camelot, but he was also unattached and had dealt with some heavy episodes of near tragedy.

So a few months ago when Mithian came to visit to talk about the alliance between their kingdoms, and showed a shine to Merlin, as Merlin also showed a shine to her, it was a delightfully intriguing thing to witness.

Now if Arthur would just let her tend to things her way. But of course he had told her to take care of everything and yet he couldn't help intervene with a comment here, a suggestion there.

"In mere moments."

"Oh…great then. I think we should have her come in without seeing Merlin so I can give him a little pep talk. He's really not good at these things and for years I tied up plenty of women for the Hocktide."

Gwen's calm, but slightly bothered glare came out. "Yes, I remember quite well."

He saved face quickly. "Oh but it was you I always wanted to tie up and-

He whispered quite saucy things in her ear. Gwen pushed at his chest. "Oh Arthur…come on…let's get this started."

"Yes!"

He agreed, lifting his finger and running out of their room like a gleeful little boy.

…

As the tying up began, Arthur kept nudging Gwen. "You did get rope that Merlin knows how to tie, right?"

Gwen lifted her eyebrows from the celebratory place where they stood. "Of course he knows how to tie it."

"Wonderful."

_*Two minutes later._

"Because that time we were sneaking out of the castle, Merlin didn't make sure the rope was long enough and he made me fall. It was his fault."

Gwen let out a titter of laughter, before covering it. "Yes…well the rope is fine."

…

Indeed it was. Merlin was able to tie up Mithian who smiled at him with interest the whole time.

Arthur kept whispering to Gwen…

"What if he's afraid to kiss her?"

Gwen smiled pleasantly, as they were king and queen, watched the whole time. "Well I'm sure you taught him well enough how to Arthur."

Arthur's amused feelings once more got the best of him and he couldn't contain his snicker, before he too smiled pleasantly..

…

The next day Mithian showed no restraint in demanding her payment. The money would later to be given to those in need. Merlin showed only a little nervousness before giving the kiss she was expecting.

That night a smitten Merlin and Mithian danced and danced upon the festive floor.

"I knew this would work." Arthur grinned.

"Oh yes." Gwen answered, patting her husband's hand.

_Silly man. _

Silly loving man, for of course everything had to be just right for his best friend.


End file.
